Doomwing
Doomwing appeared in 2016 TV series called Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Doomwing''' '''was the former evil counterpart and other half of Zenowing, who served as one of the two generals of Lord Arcanon, alongside Singe. Once Arcanon took over as main villain, Doomwing and Singe fill the command roles previously occupied by Wrench and Fury. Long ago, Arcanon destroyed the whole planet of Sentai 6 only to retrieve the Dark Energem. After finding the Silver Energem, Zenowing found and confronted him. During the battle, the Silver energem bonded to him, turning him into the Silver Ranger. Zenowing could not defeat Arcanon, and got captured by him instead. Arcanon knew that Zenowing would never agree to become loyal to him, so with just one touch of the Dark Energem, he created the dark side and evil counterpart of Zenowing, Doomwing. He morphed into the Silver Ranger to pose as Zenowing to gain Kendall Morgan's trust and seemingly was helping the rangers with finding out where the Titano Zord lied. The message pod was then destroyed by Singe in order to avoid the suspicion of the rangers. After the battle with Beauticruel, the Rangers receive a call of the Silver Ranger. Doomwing seemingly asking the Rangers's help and they lost the connection. After the battle with Leisure and Loafer, the Rangers have a discussion with the Silver Ranger who told them the Dark Energem has been discovered. Kendall was then told by the Silver Ranger to give out the information about the Zords and Chargers, much to Kendall's skepticism. She nevertheless, gave out the database to him, which turned out to be the rangers' downfall. He then began to make the Dino Chargers for his master to use. Doomwing was then later seen when he descended to Earth, accompanied by Singe and Lord Arcanon. The trio confronts Heckyl, Fury, Wrench and Fortress. Though Arcanon easily overpowers Heckyl, Snide proves more of a challenge and overwhelms them in battle while inside his personal Megazord, Fortress. It is at this instant that Doomwing reveals to be able to summon the Zords as well, shocking the Rangers. When it is clear Fortress is too much to handle, they retreat, and the Rangers take over the battle. Later, he stands beside his partner as they are told by their master they must take the Energems no matter what. When the Rangers find that the Silver Ranger is on Earth, they rush to the spot from where they have received the signal. An injured and already morphed Silver Ranger appears. He tells them he was captured by Lord Arcanon and was forced by him to create the Dino Chargers. He says he has managed to escape and bring all of the nine Chargers which he has made. Riley doubts this, as he had found the Titano Charger left by Arcanon on the road. The Silver Ranger then reveals his true evil intentions and attacks the Rangers, with his strength being overwhelming. Just as he is about to make the final strike, he loses control, demorphs, and reveals his true form: Doomwing. He then gets taken over by Zenowing, who tells the truth: some time after Zenowing bonded with the Silver Energem, Arcanon fused his body with the body of Doomwing through dark magic to obtain the Silver Energem. He tells that since Doomwing has stored the Energem in his sword, he can only morph into the Silver Ranger with the help of his other half, Zenowing's bonded soul. Zenowing starts losing control and warns the Rangers to move away to safety as Doomwing is going to take over. Doomwing returns and attacks Tyler and places a listener on his Dino Communicator before fleeing away. The Rangers return to their base and, without letting the villains listen, carefully placing the device under a waterfall, work on their plan to separate Doomwing and Zenowing by using the Split Emitters, four pyramid-like devices which, when placed in a square formation, will concentrate a beam of energy at the center and separate the fused objects. They then arrange them in the correct positions and tell their fake plan in order to be listened by the villains. Doomwing arrives on the scene and confronts Tyler, thinking him to be alone. After a fierce duel, he starts losing control and Tyler tells his friends to start the process. The Split Emitters fire energy from four directions, concentrating at the transforming Doomwing. The two get separated, which infuriates Arcanon, causing him to fire the Magna Beam at Doomwing, enlarging him. The Rangers form the Dino Charge Ultrazord and, with the Titano Cannon Final Strike, manage to defeat him. However, Doomwing still has the Silver Energem with him and manages to make his escape. He returns to the ship, but Arcanon is disappointed with him since, though he has the Silver Energem with him, he is rendered unable to morph due to the defusion between him and Zenowing, no matter how hard he tries. Arcanon angrily says that, when he could become the Silver Ranger, he was of great use to him, but now that he cannot, he is of no use at all. He exits, leaving Doomwing down and depressed. Doomwing requests one last chance from Arcanon before he destroys him. Arcanon agrees and gives him the Silver Energem. He, along with his companions, goes to confront Zenowing and battles with him. Doomwing gets the upper hand and is almost about to finish off Zenowing, just when Riley valiantly jumps in to save Zenowing. Doomwing injures Riley badly. Keeper arrives and saves all the rangers. Arcanon warns Doomwing that he better get hold of Zenowing otherwise, he shall destroy him himself. Back in the lab, Kendall analyzes the wound but she says that she has no idea if Riley shall become alright as she has never seen such a type of wound. Zenowing blames Riley and says it was his fault that he got injured. The rangers are annoyed by this remark and Tyler points out that Zenowing is still alive, thanks to Riley. All the rangers leave the base. Keeper talks to Zenowing and makes him understand the realization he is currently experiencing. He says that as Doomwing veiled his true emotions, he doesn't have gratitude and somehow has lost his true self. Meanwhile, in the ship, Doomwing orders Wrench to go on making more monsters so that they can keep the rangers busy while he fuses with Zenowing again. However it is revealed that none of the monsters can speak. Doomwing complains but Wrench points out that it is impossible to create perfect monsters in such little amount of time. He then sends them to keep the Rangers busy. After Zenowing helps Riley with his wound and gives him his special abilities, he leaves and approaches the forest. He senses the presence of the Silver Energem. Doomwing shows up and he is able to copy every move of Zenowing. Zenowing gets captured and Arcanon is about to merge Doomwing and Zenowing using the Dark Energem. Riley wakes up, sensing that Zenowing is in deep trouble. He can now see through Zenowing's eyes. Riley rushes to the forest after showing Kendall that his wound has healed. He stops the fusion process using the Green Prism Slash, the one Zenowing told that he could not master. The Dark Energem falls far off then Fury and Singe go looking for it. Arcanon wants to destroy Doomwing for his failure but the Rangers arrive to destroy them both. Arcanon flees, leaving Doomwing to Zenowing's mercy and the Rangers. Doomwing tries to flee but is stopped by Tyler while the other Rangers fight the re-animated monsters, as well as Tyler soon after. Zenowing fights him and gets back his Energem. He morphs and after a fierce battle, Doomwing is defeated. His last words are: "Arcanon will crush you!" Then, Zenowing kills him with the Silver Prism Slash and Titano Saber Final Strike. Doomwing is a proud, confident, and ruthless villain. He is also sure of his strength, not without cause, as he proves to be one of the toughest opponents to the Dino Charge Rangers, much like Singe did before him. He was also a very convincing impostor of Zenowing as he took on the Silver Ranger persona, which gave him the ability to manipulate the rangers into giving out very important information about their Zords and Chargers. After the revelation about his true identity to the rangers as Riley had pointed out the one flaw in his claim about being forced to make the chargers when one of the chargers was left by Arcanon, he was shown to be as maniacal as he could get as he attempted to assassinate the rangers. Doomwing not only was good at impersonating his other half, but was also shown to be able to slip in a listening device on Tyler in order to counter the rangers' next plan, thus making him more of a trickster as well. Nevertheless, he takes deeply into consideration the opinion of his master, Lord Arcanon, as to how valuable he is. This is shown when he is hit hard by the fact Arcanon only considered him worthy and of use when he could morph into the Silver Ranger, and becomes depressed as a result, suggesting a dark heart, but, at least superficially, like Zenowing's noble one. As time goes on after his third failure however, he was totally betrayed by the master who've had created him to be and fought for by being left to get destroyed by the Rangers. Because he was Zenowing's evil half, he has a huge contempt for Zenowing due to knowing full well that he would later be his undoing. The only reason he valued Zenowing was that he needed him to be able to morph into a ranger by re-fusing with him. Powers and Abilities Doomwing is an incredible powerful being with abilities that are far greater then the Rangers, while powerful enough to be one of the mightiest generals, in the same league as Fury and Singe, and stronger than Wrench, Poisandra and Curio, Doomwing is not at the same level of power as Sledge, Lord Arcanon, Snide and Heckyl. * '''Super Strength: '''Doomwing is strong enough to overwhelm all of the Rangers, even if they are fighting together and at full power. He is also shown to be stronger than Zenowing. * '''Durability: '''Doomwing has incredible thick skin that is strong enough to withstand blows of the Dino Charge Ultrazord. * '''Super Speed: '''Doomwing can go in blindingly fast speeds. * '''Flight: '''Being a bird-like general, Doomwing posses wings behind his back to fly in high speeds. Arsenals * '''Fire Sword: '''Doomwing wields a flame-themed sword, which contained the Silver Energem until Zenowing retrieved it. ** '''Lightning Beam: '''Doomwing can fire red lighting beams from his sword. ** '''Silver Ranger Morph: '''It also enabled him to morph while bonded to Zenowing. ** '''Doom Slash: '''Doomwing's strongest attack and equator to Zenowing's Prism Slash, he will charge up his sword with fire and make an X shaped mark in front of him, he will then launch it at the enemy, it is powerful enough to take out all six Rangers and Zenowing in just one blast. ** '''Energy Slash: '''Doomwing can charge up his sword with red energy and slash at the enemy at full force, it was strong enough to cause a large scar on the Green Ranger. See Also * Demon Sword Priest Mad Torin Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Mark Wright Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Power Rangers Universe